A wide variety of medical devices have been developed for medical use, for example, intravascular use. Some of these devices include catheters, guidewires, and other such devices that have certain characteristics. Of the known medical devices, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative designs and methods of making and using medical devices.